This disclosure relates in general to methods, apparatuses, and systems for generating and sampling waveforms using relatively prime-based sampling techniques. Some embodiments involve device under test (“DUT”) analyzers and, but not by way of limitation, audio frequency impedance analyzers among other things.
Some systems improve or increase the sampling rate by increasing the frequency of sampling. For example, some devices may have a sampling rate of 44.1 Kilohertz. One might instead use a device with a higher sampling rate, such as one that may sample at a rate over 1 Megahertz. Utilizing or developing a higher speed sampler generally comes with a higher cost.
Some systems improve or increase the temporal resolution of a sampling device using a digital storage oscilloscope utilizing random interleaving sampling techniques. These systems require significant amounts of time to work effectively.
There is a need for methods, apparatuses, and systems that can improve the effective sampling rate and resolution capabilities of waveform sampling devices.